spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)
|run = 2014 - Future |genre = Animated Comedy |season = 86 (aired) 127 (ordered) |episode = 1900+ (aired) 2000+ (ordered) |status = Active |company = Nickelodeon (2014-65) Polar Inc. (2063-2109) Jasbre TV (2109-future) |executive = (2014-75) (2075-present) (2076-82) (2083-present) (2086-2173) (2092-2101) (2094-96) (2101-07) (2107-present) (2107-25) (2109-present) (2112-22) (2124-present) (2128-29) (2132-36) (2144-present) (2151-present) (2152-present) (2164-present) }} SpongeBob SquarePants is an animated fanon series created by former FANDOM user for Nickelodeon, following the cancellation in 2016, it was quicky revived by Polar Inc. / Temmie Central and aired on there for 93 years until being switched again to Jasbre TV airing there for about 40 years with improving ratings. The series has since begun airing on other networks such as NickToons TV, Noob Boy Studios, Temmie Central, Para Beetle TV, Squidwork, Anemone TV, Fallen Falcon TV, Toon Disney, Fox Kids, Banana Studios and SBN. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Synopsis In the Pacific Ocean, there is a small town called Bikini Bottom. The residents of Bikini Bottom are all quirky sea creatures. One particularly funny townsperson is SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge who dwells in a pineapple. A new recruit at Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, the Krusty Krab, he lives a crazy life with his hard-headed neighbor and friend Patrick. His other neighbor Squidward is a sarcastic, boring octopus who can't stand SpongeBob. At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob works for the money-obsessed Eugene Krabs. While Mr. Krabs is often harsh to his employees, he is clever and cares deeply for his own daughter Pearl. In his time off, SpongeBob attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School and hangs out with his other friend Sandy the Squirrel. Over it's course run, various characters created specificly for the show like Maja, Patrick Jr. and Adam joined the gang, quickly becoming popular within the community fanbase. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene Krabs (Seasons 1-75) * Gary the Snail * Sheldon Plankton (Seasons 1-75) * Mr. Craps (Seasons 10; 74-Current) * Adam Fishman (Seasons 23-26; 49-75) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 38-62; 72-73) * Maja Avery (Seasons 46-58; 69-75; 82-) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 69-70; 73-75) * Erving Wollows (Seasons 75-) * John Cruso (Seasons 75-) * Hannah Avery (Seasons 75-) * SquidClone (Season 75-) * Eugene Krabs Junior (Seasons 82-) * Sheldon Plankton Junior (Seasons 82-) * Pearl Krabs (Seasons 82-) * Beatrice Ackerfish (Seasons 82-) Recurring Characters * Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff * Karen Plankton * Larry the Lobster * Maja Avery (Seasons 59-68) * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (Seasons 62; 65-66; 69-70; 74; 75) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 63-71) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 71-72) * Mr. Crustacean (Seasons 73-Current) * Bargibant (Seasons 74-Current) * Paddy (Season 75-77) * Patchy the Pirate (Season 1-10; 77) * MermaidoOof and BarnacleBoi (Season 81; TBD) * Rocky the Milkshake gremlin (Season 81-) * Patch (Season 83-) * Magenta (season 83-) Minor Characters * SpongeDrake * Betty * SpongeBecca * Spot * Beatrice * Goree da Snail * Gabi SquarePants (Season 84-85) * The Sacred Fishary (Seasons 47-59; 65; 71) * Mary J. Avery Mother (Season 62) * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (Seasons ??) * Evelyn the Sardine (Seasons 67-68) Theme Songs * Seasons 1-37 - SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Era * Seasons 38-59 - Spongy Adventure Central Era * Seasons 60-99 - Ridin' the Hook TV Era V1 * Seasons 100-present - TO BE VOTED ON TV Era V2 History The show was initially created in 1999 by EinsteinBlllllllllll and later developed by PolarKey for television. The season he produced just ended up being a series of shorts and was cancelled early because Nickelodeon received low ratings on the season. After 13 years of nothing the show's reruns got greater and greater viewers, resulting in a 20-episode first season renewal in 2012. The show recieved steady ratings until Nickelodeon halted airing the show after Episode 10a of the second season, resulting in a 4 month hiatus and a network change to Polar Inc. The show continued to see steady rising ratings throughout the 43 seasons EinsteinBlllllllllll showran, butaround Seasons 37-43 the fans did complain about quality declining, resulting in EinsteinBlllllllllll leaving the series and TheJasbre202 taking over in the 44th season. The ratings greatly improved as it was advertised as a new person running the series, but ultimately flopped following in the 45th season as he co-showran with Swaner, so he ended up leaving the show in the middle of the season. Swaner ended up showrunning 2 more seasons until he was fired by the network and replaced with Somematchyguy19. INSNERT MORE "BEHIND THE SCENES" INFO ABOUT SEASONS 46-58. During the 58th season with new showrunners AFallenPower and Dragongeek71, TheJasbre202 made a return to the show under writing staff, along with newcomer Rocky Lobster, who'd be his partner on the show. They would casually write episodes, and announced that they'd be showrunning Season 60-62, and pre-write the episodes. PolarKey's 3rd season showran would be the last airing on Polar Inc, as the show was declining in merchandise sales and was moved to Jasbre TV following the 59th season's finish. The show received better ad space and wasn't sped up in reruns like on Polar Inc. as well as more promos giving the actual episodes higher ratings. In Season 61 they ended up killing off SpongeBob's dad because the actor wanted to leave the show and end his contract with the company. That resulted in a decline of ratings. TheJasbre202 became head supervisor of the show's production making sure the seasons were never unfinished like in some of the early seasons. Near the end of Season 62, Maja Avery was killed off because the actress for her would be recording a new album and going on tour and needed a break from the series, resulting in only 4-5 cameos in seasons 63-68. Season 63 saw a new showrunner known as BobSponge44 who loved the idea of having 40 episodes a season. His season saw a decline in ratings. Seasons 64 and 65 saw the return of Somematchyguy19 as showrunner, doing the usual, during the season Patrick Jr. got his own spinoff, resulting in his appearance narrowing down to a cameo every season. BobSponge44 returned yet again to showrun Season 66. Season 67 was the first to have Dragongeek71 solo showrun, but in the middle o fproduction saw numerous crew changes with the leaving of Daniloeverton, BobSponge44 and others. The season was finished by a new crew consisting of TheJasbre202, Somematchyguy19, AFallenPower and CrazyMew37. BobSponge44 came back to showrun 68 before completely leaving the series. His last season was the first full one to include the new crew. Seasons 69 and 70 saw the return of TheJasbre202 and Rocky Lobster, and the last time they'd pre-write their seasons. They brought in a new character Mr. Shicowa as Mr. Krabs retired in the middle of season 70. During the middle of Season 72, it was announced that Patrick Jr. would completely exit the series to fully focus on the 3rd season of his spin-off, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Shicowa, Maja Avery, Adam Fishman and MermaidKid and BarnacleBean would exit their contracts following the Season 75 premiere to work on Better Days. New characters like Mr. Craps, Mr. Crustacean, Bargibant and Spot would take over following the premiere. Erving, John and Hannah were added in absence of new characters in the middle of Season 75 by TheJasbre202. In that same season, Patrick's cousin Paddy was introduced. On March 25th 2018, a video game was released for the spin-off. Paddy was later killed off in Season 77. In April, Sponge TV was made just for airing reruns of the series 24/7, it is owned by Jasbre Productions / Jasbre TV. Staff Executive Producers/Showrunners Producers Logos *PolarKey - Created Logos for 2014-2109 Era; Nickelodeon and Polar Inc. eras. *TheJasbre202 - Created 3rd Logo for 2109-present era; Jasbre TV era. Title Card and Banner Artists Current *Somematchyguy19 - Title Cards (Seasons 16; 44-70; 72-present); - Banners (Seasons 55-58; 63; 71-80; 84-88; 91-97; 101-present) *Mimara 2 - Title Cards (Seasons 79-80; 84-present) Former *Husemana - Title Cards (Seasons 8-46) *Spongebobfan90796 - Title Cards (Seasons 16; 17; 36; 37; 77-80; 84) *Jackbradley2006 - Title Cards (Seasons 33-37) *BobSponge444 - Title Cards (Seasons 37-45; 67) *SpongeBob13579 - Title Cards (Seasons 37-43; 46) *HippyDippyHoop5 - Banners (Seasons 44-47); - Title Cards (Seasons 67; 71; 74-77) *WalkingBird - Title Cards (Seasons 47-54; 57); - Banners (Season 52) *CrazyMew37 - Banners (Seasons 48, 50-51; 53-54) *Golfpecks256 - Title Cards (Seasons 51; 63; 67; 77; 79-80) *Dragongeek71 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-60) *Stacy54 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-58; 60-61; 63) *TheJasbre202 - Banners (Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100) *Randomguy385 - Banners (Seasons 64-68) *RTheNoob74 - Title Cards (Seasons 66-67) *Monicasgangfan - Title Cards (Seasons 68-74) *PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots - Title Cards (Seasons 71-73; 75) *Missrabbitfan - Title Cards (Seasons 72; 74; 80; 84) *RTehNoobv2 - Title Cards (Seasons 75-76) *TannerTheGreatDane - Title Cards (Seasons 76-78) Writers * Everyone's a writer! Simply add an episode to the most recent episode list! ** Note: It is recommended to set the length of the title cards at 130 pixels for consistency, and centering them. Trivia *This is the series with the most seasons in SBFW, being 114, the second most being SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures with 89 seasons. *This series has run for about 86 seasons so far, and is renewed all the way to 114. *Para Beetle TV used to air the episodes earlier than they were supposed to. *EinsteinBlllllllllll ran the most amount of seasons; 43 in total. *TheJasbre202 is the only current showrunner with most seasons under his belt with 21 seasons. (He also ran 5 seasons with , who also ran 19 seasons.) *Seasons with 30+ episodes (starting with Season 77) would air 1-2 episodes / 2-4 segments per week to maintain the September-May / 9 month new season period. *This series sparked the new network, Sponge TV. Gallery Fanonlogor.png|The series' logo (2014-16) on Nickelodeon. Spongebobfanonnewlogo.png|The series' logo (2016-2109) on Polar Inc. SpongeBob_Fanon_HD_Logo.jpg|The series' logo (2109-present) on Jasbre TV. User Approvals Category:2017 Category:EinsteinBlllllllllll Category:Swaner Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:PolarKey Category:Temmie Central Category:Fox Kids Category:Spin-offs Category:Series Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Cicicity Category:AFallenPower Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:WalkingBird Category:Toon Disney Category:Banana Studios Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Daniloeverton Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Dragongeek71 Category:BobSponge444 Category:PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Anemone TV Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:Approved by Bonniemew33 Category:Approved by bonniemew33 Category:Camilodelgadofigu 15 Category:Shows written by Gene Scallop Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Purple133